Trust
by PrinceFroggie
Summary: DISCONTINUED! I'm Sakine Meiko, twenty-one years old. I have a five-year old daughter named Keiko. I think I'm falling in love, but I need to know if the guy I'm falling for is worth it...if he'll accept Keiko as his own; if he'll accept me for who I am.


A/N: Last week, my creativity factory was so dried up you could dry clothes in it. But now, it's flooding with creative juices. :I Anyway, this will be my first ever KaiMei fanfic so I hope it goes well. :D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"P-please don't...!" I begged.

"You'll like it, hunny...don't worry..."

He pinned my wrists above my head with one hand and he was on top of me. I couldn't move. I couldn't scream either because he had a really sharp knife in his other hand. He placed the knife beside me, just out of my reach, and proceeded to molest me. He touched me everywhere. All I could do was cry. He started kissing me. I could feel his slobbery mouth all over my neck, my face, my body. I felt so violated. That was when he got inside me, and I screamed. I screamed and screamed. That was the worst night of my life.

I was sixteen, then. My daughter is now five years old. She's a beautiful girl, my daughter Keiko. I don't regret having her. I despise the fact that I was raped before, but because of it, I now have my girl. I'm proud of her. People look at me with sympathy, but I don't need it. I'm happy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hi. My name is Meiko. Sakine Meiko. I'm twenty-one years old, and I have a five-year old daughter named Keiko. Her name means _blessing_. She's a sweet child. She inherited my brown hair and fair complexion. Anyway, my parents died two months ago in a car crash. They were going to celebrate their anniversary...and they died. I'm happy that they died together, but heartbroken because, well...they're dead. I'm still grieving. It's not hard to get over the death of a loved one, moreover two of them. But I can't cry forever; I have a daughter to feed. I inherited my parents' house and money, but those things won't last forever, so a week after they died, I started looking for work. I graduated high school, so I have a lot of options.

I found my first job at a convenience store. According to the manager, the previous cashier had an accident and might not be returning for a while, so they let me take her place. Everything was going smooth. They paid me weekly. I left my daughter at a day-care centre while I worked. Everything was fine...until that jerk showed up. It was morning, but he was drunk. A hardcore drunkard. He must eat his eggs and toast with vodka or gin. Haha. Anyway, when he entered the store, he went directly to the R-18 magazines. Why am I not surprised. He took three magazines and approached the counter. While I checked the magazines out, he was staring intently at my face, I could feel my goose bumps crawling on my skin. That was when he suddenly grabbed my chest. And that was also when I screamed and...well, let's just say he had a broken nose, a few broken fingers and a dislocated arm when he was carried out of the store by the ambulance. My boss fired me that day, saying that the customer was always right. I knocked the daylights out of him.

Believe it or not, my next job was at a cafe. A _maid cafe_. They had a high salary. Can you blame me? So, again, everything was fine, until another jerk came. He wanted me to strip for him. I said no. He understood...so he wanted a lap dance, instead. We're running a cafe, not a brothel. He got mad and pushed me. I kicked him in the groin and pushed him. Again, let's just say he ran out of the cafe clutching his manhood and calling for his mommy. Gay.

My third (and current) job is at a fast-food chain called Crypton. Yes, Superman doesn't eat here. Hahaha! Anyway, everyone at work is nice. Two of my co-workers, Luka and Gakupo, are my friends. We enjoy every working day at Crypton. Crypton was near Keiko's day-care centre, so it was very convenient for both of us.

And so, my story begins when a blue-haired guy enters Crypton. He was carrying a briefcase and his white shirt had a lot of ink blots. I assumed he was a writer. He went directly to my line.

"Good morning and welcome to Crypton, Superman's least favourite place! May I take your order, sir?" Trust me, I have nothing to do with that tagline. It's stupid, I know.

"Superman's least favourite place?" He asked.

"Yes, sir. Superman's weak against Kryptonite, right?"

"Oh! Oh, yes. Hahaha! Crypton, Superman's least favourite...I get it, I get it. Hahaha!"

Great. An airhead.

"So, uhm, sir? May I take your order?" I asked again.

"Oh, right. Uhm, one Extra Large Cryptonite Burger Meal aaaand...one Superman Ice Cream, please."

"That'll be 850 yen, sir."

He handed me a 1000 bill, and I gave him his change. When the man got his order and found a place to sit, Luka approached me, her arms crossed and her face...smug.

"Handsome, isn't he?" She whispered.

"Luka, no." I fought back a giggle.

"Aw, c'mon, girl! He looks nice!"

"He _looks_ nice. That doesn't necessarily mean he's _actually_ nice." I said.

Luka was suddenly smirking. I had my back turned to the register. I heard a cough from the register's direction and turned. The blue-haired guy was standing at my line again...and it seemed as if he had been there for quite a while. I felt my face grow a little warm. I sneaked a pinch on Luka's arm before talking to the guy.

"H-how may I help you, sir?"

"I'd like to have some tissue if that's alright..."

"C-certainly, sir."

Ooooh, crap. He heard my conversation with Luka. This is _bad_. This is so embarrassing. As I handed him the tissue, I apologized to him.

"H-hey, I'm sorry about what I said earlier, sir." I whispered. If Luka heard me, she'd think I was making advances on the guy.

"What? Oh, it's okay." He smiled at me.

He's handsome, I'll give him that. He was tall, about 6'3". His blue hair might be weird, but it seemed natural. So does Luka's peach coloured hair and Gakupo's lavender tresses. I don't know if they're alien or something. The guy's smile was very heart warming. He had a natural charm, too. He had kind eyes. When he smiled at me, I could feel butterflies in my stomach. But no, I can't fall in love yet. I need to know if this guy is worth it; if he'll accept Keiko as his own. That's not too much to ask, is it?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Well, how was it? Thanks for reading! :) By the way, I'm not prioritizing this story, so updates might not be that frequent compared to that of my other stories. :)


End file.
